Mi nombre es Bumi
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Viñetas sobre la vida y aventuras de un curioso personaje, el mayor de los hijos de Aang y Katara. Peleas, jugo de cactus, alta mar salvaje, flashbacks de la infancia... y un poco más.
1. Beautiful boy

**¡Hola a todos! Verán, me disculpo por mi inusitada ausencia de fanfiction... Todo noviembre estuve metida en NaNoWriMo (logré las 50,000 palabras a costa de muchas desvelas), y los trabajos me tenían hasta el cuello. Sigo con trabajos, pero de momento Alonso Quijano (mi lap top) está en el "hospital" y vendrá a casa pronto, aunque la pantalla murió. Hoy iba a subir un capítulo de Fly, pero el archivo está allí... al rato que llegue Alonso, lo seguiré. De momento los dejo con un fic que iba a subir hasta enero, pero en la PC me aburrí y comencé a escribir la idea... no sabía cómo comenzarla hasta ahora, pero entre sueños surgió solo. Prometo acabar Fly (debo terminar unos trabajos de la escuela para la semana que viene. No obstante, ya es menos), y en cuanto acabe, seguiré con este fic. Gracias a todos por sus reviews en los fanfics, y los PM's preguntándome cuándo volvía... también ando con algunos problemas de salud, por eso es que me había tardado (por todo, creo). Sin más por el momento, les dejo esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Mi nombre es Bumi.**

* * *

_"Tell me and I forget,  
teach me and I may remember,  
involve me and I learn."  
-Benjamin Franklin._

* * *

**Beautiful boy.**

La mar sigue ondeando, rebelde como siempre... como Kya. ¿En dónde puede estar ahora? Es agua que palpita y golpetea, dócil cuando lo necesito... oportuna, pero cruel como el calamar-tiburón... uno nunca sabe.

-Brigadier Bumi – habla una voz detrás de mí. Es uno de los cabos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se va a empapar. Son pocas chispas, pero pronto pueden ser...

-¿Más chispas? Lo dudo. No conoce alta mar, cabo. Puede estar tranquilo.

Me hace la señal y se retira. Bebo un poco más de licor de cactus, el mismo que me mantiene el pecho caliente en la mujer más salvaje que conozco... Ahora entiendo por qué ella y las mujeres de tierra no se llevan bien. A excepción de mamá... y Kya... y la hija de mi tío Zuko... todos ellos.

Es una lluvia menuda que sólo da risa, ¿para qué querría ir adentro?

El cielo es cruzado por un relámpago intenso... ¡Espíritus! Siempre he tenido cierto temor hacia ellos, aunque ahora mismo no sé si el jugo de cactus me hace olvidar su intensidad, o si es que ya crecí y no necesito de nadie para protegerme... o casi.

_-¿Qué ocurre, muchacho?_

_-Tengo miedo._

_-¿miedo? ¿a qué?_

_Un rayo como el de hace rato partió las nubes de Ciudad República. Me cobijé y abracé a mi conejo de felpa que mamá había hecho para mí. _

_-De eso... _

_-Ya veo... ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?_

_Asentí._

_-Oh, Bumi. Verás... es sólo la naturaleza que está haciendo su trabajo._

_-Hace mucho ruido, y uno muy feo – le dije -, e__s muy estruendoso y tengo miedo. Estoy enojado._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Qué pasó, Bumi? ¿Por qué te enojas?_

_Seguí enojado... después lo miré: alto, fuerte... poderoso._

_-Es que no soy fuerte y soy un cobarde._

_-Por supuesto que no, Bumi. Tener miedo no es malo..._

_Se inclinó y susurró:_

_-A veces yo también tengo miedo._

_¿Mi papá tenía miedo? Eso era imposible porque él... él era poderoso. O está demás decirlo: es poderoso._

_-¿Tú tienes miedo, papá?_

_-Sí... pero no es cobarde el que tiene miedo, ni es valiente el que no lo tiene. Sólo debes aprender a controlarlo._

_-¿Controlarlo? ¿Como los elementos?_

_-Sí, Bumi. _

_Volvió a verse el brillo de un trueno... Me asusté y volví a echarme las sábanas al rostro poco embravecido que tenía en ese momento. Me creía valiente... Ja, claro que no lo era._

_-Está bien, hijo – comentó papá, abrazándome._

_-Pero tengo mucho miedo... _

_-Es normal._

_Nos quedamos callados un rato y se escuchaban los ruidos del agua sobre las tejas... sonaba a vómito de marinero cayendo tras una borrachera inmensa._

_-¿Ya mejor? - preguntó._

_-¿Y si los truenos me hacen algo?_

_-No te pasará nada... eres valiente, Bumi._

_Papá me miró unos instantes; tenía sueño, claro. Kya apenas había nacido, y tanto mamá como papá tenían el doble de trabajo por hacer. No quería molestarlos... Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea genuina, una que me habría de forjar._

_-Ven conmigo – propuso. _

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Te mostraré algo._

_Buscó entre mis cosas alguna manta que me pudiera cubrir, y me recalcó que debía salir con todo el cúmulo de ropa encima._

_-Cobíajte bien, Bumi... que si tu madre se entera que te saqué a la lluvia, seguro me mata._

_Salimos a una de las terrazas del templo para observar mejor los rincones del aguacero... el mar, intranquilo como siempre lo ha sido, hacía rebotar el oleaje en las rocas que se hallaban al fondo del acantilado... sí, me daba miedo, temblaba como un vulgar marinero novato, igual que mi primer día en la armada._

_Hizo un pequeño domo con agua-control para que ambos nos cubriéramos._

_-¿Ves todo esto, hijo?_

_Era un mancebo mozalbete de casi seis años que iba a observar las aguas de Ciudad República con su padre... Lo veía, y tenía miedo. De suerte no hice del baño en mis calzoncillos._

_-¡Es enorme! - le dije, aferrándome con firmeza a los pantalones de pijama que portaba._

_-No te pasará nada, Bumi – gritó, porque con el ruido marino no le escuchaba gran cosa. Después me montó en sus hombros para apreciar mejor el paisaje. Otro estruendo se dejó venir._

_-¡Bájame, bájame! - pedí desesperado, pero él no me hizo caso._

_-Estás en buenas manos, hijo... ¿No te gusta?_

_-No ahorita..._

_Seguía cubriéndome de la lluvia, mientas ambos mirábamos todo lo que había. Al cabo de unos minutos entendí por qué papá me había llevado; la ciudad, sus luces, la estatua, el cielo... todo cobraba cierta belleza estando en los hombros de un gigante, mirando y escrutando detalles fascinantes, disparejos y que me parecían horrendos cuando los contaban. ¿Qué tenía de bonito una ola que se hacía picadillo frente a una roca? Estaba todo pedregoso, sin simetría... Y de repente hasta las nubes negruzcas me parecían borreguitos que pastaban allá en los cielos... El domo de agua hacía rebotar las gotas. Todo se hacía claro._

_-¿Esto es... la naturaleza? - le pregunté._

_-Así es, hijo. ¿No es hermoso?_

_-Sí..._

_Varios truenos se dejaron oír, todos de corrido. Me aferré a las orejas de mi papá, unas muy enormes debo decir, y le causé sobresalto._

_-Cualquier niño se habría orinado estando aquí. Pero tú lo lograste, Bumi... ¿Oíste que ya no gritaste cuando te asustaste?_

_No me había percatado... sólo sentí el susto de lo inesperado, y cuando vi que el cielo se había iluminado, supe que algo se me había detenido... supe que el estruendo tenía poder, que mandaba sobre un sinfín de cosas más, tanto así que cruzaba todo a su paso._

_-¿Y por qué las nubes no se asustan? _

_-Porque lo respetan. _

_-¿Y qué es respetar?_

_-Es cuando... bien... es cuando tú, digo... es cuando tú eres amable con las cosas cuando no te han hecho nada malo. La gente cree que es miedo, pero a veces es sólo respeto a algo... _

_-¿Como los acólitos con mamá y contigo?_

_-Sí, hijo. Así es... Es hora de entrar, o mamá estará enojada..._

Pasa un trueno de nueva cuenta... De seguro que la mar está enojada y sus maridos nada hacen por ella... ¿O también son sus esposas? Sí... dije que ella no se llevaba con las mujeres, pero los tiempos están cambiando de maneras que no me esperaba. Somos un montón de damas y caballeros aventados, locos y exagerados los que estamos listos para que ésta nos devore o nos deje bailar, beber, hacer el amor y hasta llegar a tierra con la firme idea de que estaremos bien.

Sí... desde aquella vez que papá me mostró el poder que hay aquí afuera, supe que quería estar en el mundo y ser parte de él, no sólo de Ciudad República...

Las gotas engordaron...mhhhh... o se pondrán a dieta y abdominales a partir de mañana, o debo entrar a mi camarote...

Lo segundo es una mejor opción.

* * *

**~ Fin del capítulo ~**


	2. Mueve los puños usando la cabeza

Me disculpo… Apenas estoy acabando el semestre (mañana temprano entrego mi último trabajo, **y ahorita subí capítulo de Fly – que ya se va a acabar, ya estoy escribiendo el final y el epílogo –, mientras que el fic de Bumi espero escribirlo en estas vacaciones de invierno.**) Además, mi computadora estaba en reparación – ya está mejor – y aquí tenía los archivos de fanfiction, por eso no avancé gran cosa. ¿Cinco reviews para el primer capítulo? No me lo esperaba, ¡ustedes son geniales! No pensé que esto fuera a causar expectativa… veamos qué ocurre con esta historia, y basta de bla-bla-bla.

* * *

**Mueve los puños usando la cabeza.**

Tras un mes de vaivenes que hacen vomitar a cualquiera, el barco logró dar con tierra. No hace mucho que estábamos sobreviviendo a los entrenamientos y simulacros en las costas del norte del Reino Tierra, y ahora estamos del otro lado del Paso de la serpiente, llegando a las afueras de Ba Sing Se; estamos arribando a la gran capital… pero en cuanto estemos en la pequeña base debo hacer el reporte a mi comandante. Es la parte que más detesto de mi trabajo, pero en general se está bien, se vive bien, recorremos el mundo…

-Pronto pasaremos el segundo muro de la ciudad – escucho vagamente a uno de los soldados que dirige el vagón especial de las Fuerzas Unidas.

Sí… se vive bien y, como todos, mantenemos la paz.

_-Sal del agua ahora, Bumi, o te vas a resfriar._

_-¿Por qué? Otro ratito más, ¿sí?_

_-No me veas con los mismos ojos de cachorro triste que hace tu papá…_

_-Hace mucho calor, mamá…_

_-Deja de hacerlos… No… deja… está bien. De acuerdo, sólo un momento más, y tan pronto como termine de bañar a Kya, todos saldremos del agua, ¿queda claro?_

_Asentí como idiota, chapoteando de nueva cuenta. Papá estaba practicando algunos movimientos de agua-control, mientras que mamá se ocupaba de Kya… entonces no era respondona ni rebelde. Se limitaba a juguetear con los animalitos extraños que había en el estanque._

_Mamá no me estaba prestando atención, por lo que me coloqué detrás de papá para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Después de que unos días antes me hubiera mostrado que a la naturaleza se le respeta, sabía que podía confiar más que nunca en ese hombre de barba curiosa… _

_-¿Qué haces, papá?_

_Volteó para verme._

_-Ah, hola Bumi. Sólo practico algo de agua-control. Sabes que tu madre es estricta en cuanto a mi entrenamiento básico…_

_-¿El avatar necesita de alguien que le grite a cada momento lo que debe hacer?_

_Paró por un momento._

_-Todos necesitamos un maestro, Bumi. Tu mamá es la mejor maestra agua que existe sobre la tierra…_

_-¡Eso no te salvará de seguir entrenando, cariño! – le gritó._

_Los dos rieron, igual que Kya. ¿Era el único que no entendía bien lo que pasaba? Desde esos momentos ya comenzaba a sentirme excluido. _

_Miré que el agua permanecía en calma, y cuando mamá o papá levantaban las manos, ésta tomaba formas asombrosas e increíbles, incluso parecía un pulpo en movimiento. Era increíble ver todo lo que se podía hacer con sólo controlar un elemento… ¿podría hacerlo yo?_

_-¿Y cómo haces eso, papá? _

_-¿Qué, hijo?_

_-Controlar el agua. ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Algún día podré hacerlo?_

_-Nadie lo sabe, hijo. Es algo con lo que se nace… no sé, tal vez eres maestro agua, o quizás…_

_-Un maestro aire – habló mamá desde donde estaba. Kya balbucía._

_-¿Me enseñas?_

_Primero me observó desdeñoso, pensando que quizás no lo haría, o esperando a ver que su pequeño hijo mayor era un maestro aire. _

_-Está bien – me contestó, sonriente. _

_-Ponte a mi lado._

_Le obedecí. Siguió:_

_-Colócate en una posición firme, concentrado._

_Me veía como el niño más ridículo que haya existido sobre la faz del planeta._

_-Pareciera que quieres abrazar a alguien mientras montas un caballo-avestruz._

_Acomodó mis brazos, piernas e inclinó mi cabeza sólo unos grados._

_-Así estás bien. Lo primero que debes cuidar, además de tu posición, es la respiración… debes inhalar… exhalar…_

_Hice los pasos que él me iba diciendo; traté una, dos, cuatro veces. En ningún momento sentí ese fluir del que me hablaba mamá en tanto bañaba a mi hermana. No veía nada de esas formas alocadas que papá hacía con el agua-control… yo también quería hacerlo. _

_Pero nunca me salió nada de las manos salvo sudor._

_-Está bien, hijo. Quizás el agua no es tu elemento._

_-Y si no es el agua, ¿entonces cuál es?_

_Papá miró a mi mamá… no sabía qué decirme._

_-Hijo… verás…_

_Él sabía que si tuviera algún talento natural, éste habría salido desde los primeros días de mi vida, y no en ese instante, no cuando ya era un chiquillo que debería estar persiguiendo lémures, afeitándose la cabeza o haciendo iglúes junto a su madre._

_Nade de eso estaba ocurriendo._

_-¿Quién quiere cenar? – exclamó mamá. _

_Se levantó con Kya en brazos, volviendo a ponerle la ropa. Me sentí fracasado en ese momento, incluso frustrado… era peor que renacuajo._

_-¿Qué te sucede, Bumi?_

_-Nada._

_-¿Nada? Esa cara no sucede sólo por "nada". Mírame, hijo…_

_Me tomó la barbilla y logré verle el rostro._

_-No pasa nada, Bumi. Está bien... quizás estabas un poco cansado, agobiado del día. Ser un maestro requiere mucha atención y energía. Tu madre tardó años en dominar las primeras técnicas del agua-control, y ahora es la mejor._

_-¿En serio?_

_Comenzamos a caminar con rumbo a la orilla del estanque; subimos los escalones y recorrimos el templo mientras papá me contaba aquella ocasión en que mamá se frustró con él por no lograr el látigo de agua. Incluso hubo piratas, golpes, patadas y el tío Zuko haciendo de las suyas y clamando por su honor… Vaya, honor._

_-Woah… _

_-No te sientas mal si no lo logras la primera vez, nadie es lo suficientemente rápido para dominar la técnica. Todos tenemos comienzos malos – sugirió mamá en tanto nos servía los cuencos de fruta para la cena._

_Me sonrió, abrazándome posteriormente. _

_Respiré aliviado por unos momentos… sí, puede que haya estado cansado y el estúpido pulpo no me haya salido. Además, esa era una técnica de alto nivel y sólo podía chapotear entre lagos y charquitos míseros. _

_No lo había hecho ese día, pero algo bueno podría pasar al día siguiente, o al día que le seguiría al día siguiente, o al día después del día posterior al día siguiente, o al pasado mañana del día siguiente al día… ¡No importa! Pero me propuse a dominar el agua… y si no servía, podría lograrlo con el aire-control, ¿por qué no?_

-¡Dejen sus cabezas repletas de desnudos, bola de haraganes! Llegamos a Ba Sing Se.

Es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo; su belleza no deja de anonadarme de maneras casi indecibles. Ya quiero bajar…

-¡Mueva el trasero, Brigadier Bumi! El general Fa-Xian nos aguarda en la base. También tenemos una reunión con el Rey tierra a las dos de la tarde – el comandante me despierta del letargo _bruto_ que acabo de tener.

-¡Mi trasero está en movimiento, señor!

Todos salimos del vagón y topamos con una marabunta urbana de humanidad y soldados; estamos cruzados por doquier.

-¡Quiero una sola línea en frente de mí, ahora! – impone mi comandante, haciendo que los propios civiles viren y abran un espacio para que los soldados nos juntemos.

Obedecemos rápido… no quiero tener problemas de ningún tipo con él, y menos ahora que puedo subir un rango más. Después de eso podré subir mis días de vacaciones, y no sé, incluso podría pasar más tiempo cerca de mamá y papá en Ciudad República, reencontrarme con el pequeño calvito y salir al centro de la ciudad, él y Lin.

O por lo menos así pasaría las fiestas de La noche de los espíritus en familia.

-¿Todos en línea? ¡Ahora marchen! ¡Uno, dos, uno dos…!

Vamos de paso a paso hacia el palacio real de la capital. Es tal como lo contaba Iroh en alguna ocasión que nos relató su anecdotario de guerra; alto, gallardo, una edificación que, como decía mi padre, _merecía respeto._ Es un acto de humildad varonil el estar frente a los restos del pasado… creo. Es sólo que nunca había estado en un sitio como éste… conocía la capital sólo por fotografías, pero no de mis vivos ojos.

_-¡Eso es trampa, pequeño! – exclamó, pero sólo le di otra bola de nieve._

_Papá quedó estampado cerca de los pingüinos._

_-¡Wohooo! ¡Bumi dos, papá cero!_

_De repente usó sus poderes de agua-control, haciendo con ellos una especie de glaseado nevado que lo hacía parecer alguna clase de monstruo polar._

_-¡No del todo! ¡Soy el monstruo feo y me comí a tu padre! _

_-¿Ah sí? No te tengo miedo… ¡Toma mi ataque de nieve-control!_

_Le arrojé tantas bolas de nieve como pude, pero seguía avanzando y haciendo sus ruidos guturales que no entendía muy bien; me persiguió, y cruzamos algunas calles de la Tribu Agua del Sur para jugar a nuestro "no sé qué era exactamente". Sin embargo éramos felices fingiendo una batalla épica… Me gustaba. Adoraba sentirme poderoso, saber que servía para algo y no sólo para fingir que podía hacer agua-control y, ¿por qué no? Algún día podría combatir al calamar que tanto temía._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cae la tarde. Tengo sed y necesito un trago de algo… Si voy a escribir este reporte militar, debo hidratarme la garganta con algo que me refresque los sesos y haga sufrir a mi hígado momentáneamente.

Mi saco con una nueva insignia me hace sentir orgulloso… ¿Quién necesita poderes para mantener la paz cuando con un solo dedo puedes mandar a varios hombres y mujeres a que lo hagan hombro a hombro contigo?

-Suboficial mayor Bumi… Es un rango lindo.

-Deja de sentirte poderoso, Bumi – alega Baktuh, un colega de la tribu del norte.

-Mis años me ha costado; mucho sudor…

Me olisqueo el sobaco. Vaya que me ha costado mucho de eso.

-Te creo, loco "suboficial".

-Ahora soy tu superior, Baktuh.

-No mientras estés en calzoncillos en mi habitación.

-Querrás decir "nuestra" habitación, sargento.

Sólo se ríe mientras sigue ojeando sus postales de "Mujeres de Ciudad República"… quiero unas como esas, pero nadie me ha dicho dónde puedo conseguirlas.

-Haz tu reporte, Bumi… haz algo bueno por el mundo, tú, "suboficial".

-Mejor ve y tráeme licor de cactus.

-Ve tú por él...

-¡Es una orden, sargento Baktuh! ¡Mueva su perezoso trasero de donde está y tráigale a su oficial al mando una botella de licor de cactus, que está muriendo de sed!

No sé qué pose habré tomado, pero aun estando en calzoncillos, Baktuh me obedeció y salió corriendo, dejando las postales regadas por toda la cama. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Es divertido asustar a todos estos novatos así como así… la risa siempre es buena para la salud.

¿Qué es más hermoso ahora? No sabría decirlo… esas fotos son tentadoras. No obstante, no siempre seré suboficial con una nueva insignia sobre el uniforme. ¡Es hermoso!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

_-Espera, papá está en el teléfono._

_-¡Pero es importante!_

_-Espera un rato._

_-Bien, ya pasó un rato. ¿Me vas a hacer caso?_

_-De acuerdo…. Cariño, espera un momento. Bumi necesita algo. Ahora sí, Bumi, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Kya levantó agua… ¡Kya levantó agua!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Escuché bien, Katara?_

_-Luego te marco._

_-¡¿Katara?!_

_Papá dejó de escuchar todo el barullo, y no fue sino hasta que llegó a casa que se enteró de que su pequeña hija era capaz de levantar pequeños oleajes mientras la había estado bañando. Fue hermoso ver que ella poseía un don inusual, casi prodigioso; era como una parte de ella misma, como lo es un brazo o, como el tío Sokka dice, una segunda cabeza._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás seguro Bumi?_

_Asentí. Mamá parecía encantada por las noticias. Kya volvió a agitar las manitas en el agua, chapoteando y sintiéndose libre… sí, volvió a hacerlo y hasta yo me reía. Mamá casi lloraba, aunque no sabía por qué._

_A veces creo que mamá llora por todo… o al menos cuando siente que hay esperanza en las cosas._

_Papá llegó hasta la mañana siguiente; desperté con pesadillas y nadie se había molestado gran cosa en saber si estaba bien o mal. La atención era de esa pequeña mocosa que apenas si podía respirar por sí misma; lo primero que papá hizo fue preguntar por ella, evadiendo de repente el abrazo que quise darle. Mamá le mostró cómo Kya hacía sus primeros movimientos de agua-control… ambos estaban orgullosos, y yo, con las manos alzadas esperando a darle a alguien ese abrazo, que al final tuve que dárselo al zoquete de Bumi, el mismo que todavía no descubría el rugido interno que todos ellos tenían._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ese tarado ya tardó demasiado… ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

Me acomodo los pantalones para salir. Al parecer necesito hacer las cosas por mi cuenta si quiero que algo se haga bien.

Cruzo parte de algunas habitaciones, y a lo lejos observo que hay un cúmulo de soldados que gritonean y avivan algo… creo que es una pelea.

-¡Quítense, mozalbetes! – les grito, y éstos se quitan.

Doy al centro, y allí está ese bravucón, un tal Wang Jing. Es uno de los favoritos del general actual… es su estúpido sobrino prepotente, y Baktuh allí tirado, golpeado.

-No eres rival, debilucho. Ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para defenderte a los puños…

Los demás lo alaban… ¿Qué está mal con el mundo? Todos gritonean, apuestan.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – le pregunto a uno de los tarados que está cerca.

-Estamos apostando. Wang Jing está arrasando a todos los que se cruzan por el rumbo.

Por la complexión me recuerda a la tía Toph, sólo que ella era increíble. Éste es sólo un presumido… Ahora veo por qué mi licor jamás llegó.

-Nadie se mete con mis tragos, y menos con mi compañero de habitación – les digo. Camino hasta donde está Baktuh y ayudo a que se levante.

-Está bien, amigo. Levántate.

Se limpia la sangre del labio partido.

-Lo siento, suboficial Bumi.

-No te preocupes, muchacho. Debemos irnos…

-¡¿Qué hace, suboficial Bumi?! ¡Aún no acaba la ronda con este sujeto! – me grita el sucio de Wang Jing.

-¿Qué hago? Ayudo a un sargento del que están abusando… él sólo iba…

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere problemas? Si tanto quiere ayudarlo, puede aventarse al ruedo… Usted en su lugar, ¿Qué dice?

Sigo dándole la espalda a ese sucio patán… sí…

-De acuerdo – le grito.

Giro, y me quito el saco.

Todos gritan y arman un aquelarre inmenso, tanto así que me siento encerrado en los gallineros y corrales que solía limpiar cuando recién entré a la armada. La diferencia es que los cerdos-gallina son más dóciles que un puñado de zoquetes maleducados que ni siquiera saben el significado de mantener la paz.

_-¿Y cómo sé cuando lo estoy haciendo bien, mamá?_

Intento evadir los golpes de Wang Jing.

-¿Miedo?

-Sólo estrategia.

Los demás soldados avivan las tensiones; son como macacos-liebre. Estamos en medio de un círculo humano y con los puños en alto. Lo miro; a todos, en realidad.

Arroja su puñetazo y ¡Agh! En la mejilla.

No me derribará.

_-Sientes que algo te surge del fondo de tu pancita, hijo._

Un golpe más. Es un bastardo veloz.

-¡Ja, ja!

Rie mientras puedas, zoquete. Arrojo algunos puñetazos y no puedo darle…

¡Ugh! No siento el estómago… no siento el poder que mamá me decía que emerge de allí y que te sube a las manos. ¿Qué les pasa? Nunca habían sido tan inútiles como ahora; ni cuando supe que no tenía poderes y me llevé aquella decepción…

El ardor súbito que se me presenta en la mandíbula; caigo lento, soy como un tronco, y al final conozco el piso. Veo botas, vasos y todo se va haciendo borroso… los berridos se hacen distantes y todo da vueltas.

_-¿Y todos lo tienen?_

_-Así es, Bumi. _

_-¿Hasta yo?_

_-¿Por qué lo dudas, hijo?_

_-Porque no tengo poderes._

_-Escúchame, Bumi. Con estas manos se pueden hacer grandes cosas; no necesitas controlar un elemento si sabes controlar tu corazón. Si dominas lo que tienes en medio del pecho, dominarás todo lo que toquen tus manos… y no sé, podrías hacer algo como lo que hizo tu tío Sokka, como su espada del espacio._

_-¿En serio? _

_-Tienes coraje, Bumi. Eso vale más que diez maestros._

Wang Jing se viene acercando a mí… ¿Es fuego lo que trae en las manos? Ahora sé por qué Baktuh estaba tan demacrado.

De repente arroja una llamarada de aquella cosa hacia mí, y lo veo venir como una bocanada inmensa, furiosa, dispuesta a asesinarme o dejarme fuera de mi combate…

_-Seguro que con tu padre aprendiste algo… Giras bien en esos paneles, Bumi. _

Lo veo venir, ¡Ahora!

Logro esquivar su golpe de fuego, y entonces me levanto como puedo para seguir en el combate; sonríe, me arroja otro puñetazo rápido, pero lo esquivo en un círculo. Debo recordar los malditos paneles… eran sencillos de esquivar, a diferencia de este inútil.

-Te sabes mover, suboficial.

-Y mejor aún, ¡sé pensar!

Arroja su fuerza contra mí; le sostengo el puño. Deja su peso reposando sobre el brazo, esperando a derrocarme así, pero me quito y dejo que caiga al suelo. Los demás ríen y parece que las apuestas están cambiando. Sonrío.

-¿Te crees listo, suboficial?

Se levanta y viene con todo su coraje hasta donde estoy. Lanza uno, dos, cuatro; los evado todos. Está enojado… ¡Ja! En el quinto puñetazo me hago hacia un lado, formando así un circulo tan hermoso como aquellos que papá hacía cuando me enseñaba los movimientos de aire control; lo tomo del brazo, acerco su carota hasta donde estoy y ¡Wack! Conoce mi puño en vivo y en directo hasta la nariz… Vuelvo a ponerme en guardia.

-¡Uno, dos, tres! – empieza el conteo.

Wang Jing se levanta; se limpia la sangre de la nariz, y de esta sale humo. Estoy en problemas….

-Te estás buscando problemas… ¡Basta!

Arremete hacia mí, pero logro quitarme, y al final sólo le doy un golpe en la cabeza… Cae, igual a como yo lo hice. Se queda en el suelo, y tras el conteo final, parece ser que soy el ganador…

Todos alzan los brazos, y algunos apoyan al idiota de Wang a levantarse del piso; voy hasta donde está Baktuh y corroborar su estado, pero veo que está mejor que yo. Algunas quemaduras en los brazos y demás…

Pero ¿por qué todos se callaron? Algunos tosidos… Hay alguien detrás de mí.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Y qué le hicieron a mi sobrino?!

Oh… no.

* * *

**~Continuará~**


	3. Bumi, ergo sum pt 1

**Bumi, ergo sum. Primera parte.**

-General… dudo que una simple riña de soldados tenga que llevarse a un alto tribunal.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de mi sobrino, pedazo de barbaján! ¿Acaso no ve el daño que le hicieron?

-Pudo ser peor, General Fan-Xian… No quiere saber lo que sucede en los bandos del sur del Reino Tierra.

Es el general Huei-Feng, uno de los de más alto rango, incluso que Fan Xian. Ambos, tanto ese cabeza dura de Wang Jing como yo estamos sentados como niños castigados, igual a como nos sentarían mamá y papá cuando se enteraban de que habíamos hecho algo malo.

-¡Esto no merece castigo, esto merece expulsión! ¡Expulsión, he dicho!

-No se lo tome tan a pecho… pero debemos tener alguna clase de castigo para los dos, general Fan Xian. No quiera abusar de su poder con uno de nuestros mejores elementos. No por nada es todo un suboficial…

El general Huei Feng me sacude la cabellera alocada que tengo, sonriendo un poco.

-No descuide a este elemento, general.

-¿Va a dejar que se vaya así como así? ¡Exijo que tome acciones! ¡No lo quiero en mis divisiones!

-Está bien… hagamos un trato. Sacaré a Bumi de sus divisiones.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Protesto! – me meto.

-¡Silencio, suboficial Bumi! – me pide el zoquete de Fan Xian.

Huei Feng nos pide calma con sólo alzar la palma.

-Cálmense… mire; usted no quiere al suboficial Bumi en sus filas, pero yo estoy más que interesado en los talentos salvajes que tiene este joven. Sin embargo, un elemento no puede estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto general Fan Xian?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sólo respóndame.

-Afirmativo, mi general.

-Entonces… quiero tomar a su elemento, a Bumi. Quiero llevármelo a una misión de entrenamiento de reclutas la próxima semana. Será aquí, en Ba Sing Se, y luego nos iremos a misiones de entrenamiento en Ciudad República. ¿Qué me dice?

El general parece enojado; se le acerca al rostro a Huei Feng:

-Sólo haga lo que quiera, mi general. Con su permiso, me voy – le saluda, y se van los dos, tanto su sobrino como él. Ahora somos Huei y yo.

-Suoficial… ¿Qué me dice? ¿Le gustaría ser el nuevo moldeador de mentes que necesitamos?

No lo había pensado así; yo, Bumi, el tipo irregular que nadie quiere, un nuevo entrenador…

Tardo pensándolo un momento, mientras él me abre un saco de opciones que nadie quiere.

-De acuerdo… Dígame cuándo y cómo, mi general – le respondo, y él sólo sonríe.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_-¡BUMI!_

_Mamá gritó mi nombre desde la habitación de Kya. Papá estaba enseñándome a girar entre los paneles de aire-control…_

_-¿Qué rompiste, muchacho?_

_-¡Nada! – le dije._

_-Bumi… _

_-¡No hice nada!_

_Mamá entró caminando con Kya en brazos._

_-Cariño… ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó papá._

_-Bumi, ¿tú hiciste esto?_

_Tomó a Kya; la puso frente a mí._

_-¿Qué es lo que tiene, cariño?_

_-Las trencitas… Yo no le hice eso a Kya…_

_¿Qué tenía de malo? Estaba aburrido cuidando a mi hermana menor, y ella de mí. Entonces comencé a trenzarle el cabello y ella parecía disfrutarlo. Sólo hice lo que pude._

_-De acuerdo, fui yo. ¿Cuándos días serán de castigo?_

_-¿En serio esto lo hiciste tú, hijo? – preguntó él._

_Asentí._

_-Son hermosas, Bumi. No sé cómo le hiciste… pero veo que alguien sacó la madera de artesano de su padre._

_Ambos se besaron… ¡Ugh! En el interior me parecía asqueroso verlos tan unidos, tan ellos, tan… bueno, tan mamá y papá. Son dos cosas disparejas y totales; ella, un caos, una mujer que expresa su calma mientras grita y reparte golpes de agua-control por todo el templo y él, mi papá, un hombre que pareciera un niño que creció en exceso… el cómplice de las operaciones infantiles "Tengo hambre y quiero dulces, y que mamá no se entere de lo que pasó"._

_-No hagan eso frente a mí…_

_-Está bien, Bumi. Pero algún día tú también querrás a alguien de manera especial…_

_-No, gracias. Estoy bien donde estoy… además ¡ugh! Las niñas dan asco._

_Los dos rieron. _

_Kya… ¡Ah! Fue una mocosa molesta en los primeros instantes. Ella era la pequeña hija que tenía poderes y yo… sólo era yo. Fui un pequeño hombre, un nómada, el que tenía que estar acostumbrado al cambio… es un recuerdo vago ese que tengo, uno de cuando estuvimos en algún lugar lejano, y poco tiempo después llegamos al Templo aire de la Isla. _

_Fue duro asimilar que yo ya no era el único en la existencia de mamá y papá, sino que también estaba esa niña, ese pedazo de carne que todos adoraban… ¿por qué? Sólo hacía popo, reía y en ocasiones lloraba… ¡No lo entendía! _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ha pasado una semana, y estamos en la región militar número diecisiete del Reino Tierra, aquí, a las afueras de Ba Sing Se. El general Huei Feng tiene la mirada puesta en mí.

Tengo al frente a cuarenta nuevos reclutas, todos ellos viéndome directamente a los ojos azulados que tengo.

-Bien… uh… eh… buenos días… ¡Tardes! Eso, tardes. Sí, buenos tardes, novatos. Yo… ustedes, más bien, nosotros…

Huei Feng hace unas notas en un cuadernito que tiene. ¿Qué tanto anota? ¿Acaso está haciendo algún dibujo sobre qué tan imbécil me veo aquí, yo, al frente de todos estos novatos que no tienen idea de que muero de nervios? De acuerdo… ellos esperan a un hombre seguro, a un hombre de la armada; no esperan a un zoquete que tropiece la lengua cada dos palabras; siento las miradas sobre de mí.

Piensa en algo, Bumi. ¡Piensa!

_-¿Tío Sokka?_

_-Dime, pequeño mocoso._

_-¿Por qué te maquillas así? ¿Qué no el maquillaje es para niñas?_

_-Esto es lo más varonil que hay en la Tribu del Agua, Bumi. Veo que tu madre sólo te ha enseñado a chapotear en charcos…_

_-Pero es divertido… ¿Y por qué te pintas?_

_-Porque es para el campo de batalla._

_-¿Campo de… batalla?_

_-Sí, cuando sales a pelear. _

_-¿Y para qué? ¿Acaso los demás no se ríen de ti o se burlan?_

_-Al contrario; sirve para intimidarlos… Si estás triste, muestra tu coraje. Si tienes miedo, les hace creer que no es así. Ellos no ven a tu tío Sokka, no; ellos ven al guerrero…_

_-¿Debemos pintarnos la cara?_

_-Casi siempre, pequeño mocoso. _

_-¿Y me enseñarías? _

_-Pensé que te parecía algo "para niñas"._

_-No… es la cosa más varonil que he visto… creo._

¿Me debo pintar la cara? Es ahora lo que debo hacer, tal como siempre lo he hecho; burlarme del problema, no dejar que me someta.

-¡De acuerdo, se acabo la relajación! ¡Si creían que venían hasta el campo militar para cortar flores y dientes de león, se equivocaron de sitio!

Creo que funciona; su atención vuelve hacia mí. El general incluso ha volteado a verme con atención.

-Ustedes llegaron a la armada con diferentes propósitos… los desconozco.

Veo a uno de ellos, un jovencillo flacucho.

-¡Tú! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque… yo…

-¡Responda con firmeza, mozalbete!

-¡Estoy aquí porque quiero ser un gran soldado, señor!

-¡Si se lo propone, claro que será un gran soldado!

Sigo caminando… allí está una chiquilla.

-¡¿Por qué entró a la armada?!

-¡Porque creo que puede forjar mi carácter, señor!

-¡¿Quiere formar su carácter?!

-¡Señor, sí señor!

Voy viéndolos a todos... parecen tener una firme decisión.

Allá está uno, que pareciera ser el más joven de todos ellos…

-¡Usted! ¡¿Por qué entró a la armada?!

Vira; cree que le hare daño…

-Yo… este… señor…

-¡Sea firme en su respuesta!

-Yo… porque… ¡Quiero mantener la paz en el mundo, señor!

…quiero mantener la paz en el mundo.

¿Eso es…?

_-¿Y a qué se dedica tu papá, Bumi?_

_-Él mantiene la paz, Baktuh._

_-¿Mantiene la paz? _

_-Sí… ¿Sabes? También mamá. _

_-¿También? ¿Son policías?_

_-No…_

_-¿Soldados de otra división?_

_-No…_

_-¿Entonces? _

_-Son mis padres… son héroes._

_-Eres raro, Bumi. Nadie sabe nada sobre tu familia. ¿Por qué la ocultas tanto? Es noble saber que quieres hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero podría jurar que te avergüenzas de ellos… ¿es eso?_

_-¡No! No es así._

_-¿Por qué los ocultas tanto?_

_-Porque quiero ser algo por mí mismo… y mantener la paz. Sí, eso… demostrar que yo también puedo lograrlo, y que no sea sólo a costa de ellos. ¡Quiero ser Bumi!_

-¿Suboficial?

El general pregunta por mí. Me quedé perdido.

-Está bien…

Regreso a mi posición.

-De acuerdo, mozalbetes. No importa de dónde vengan sino a dónde van… Sé que muchos de ustedes están aquí por razones buenas, malas, vagas o lo que sea. Sin embargo, deben estar convencidos de que quieren estar aquí porque, ¿saben? Mantener la paz no es sólo subir sus traseros al barco o a los vehículos de ataque; no es pelear y sacar fuego de las manos o demás… Ni mucho menos es dominar. ¡Antes tendrán que dominarse, mozalbetes! ¡Dominar su corazón para después dominar su cuerpo! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

-¡Como cristal, señor!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El día finaliza; tras un arduo griterío y correr dos kilómetros como calentamiento, mi general y yo regresamos a la base central. Él me invita a su camarote a tomar un trago.

-Suboficial Bumi, ¡Es usted excepcional! – me dice, sirviéndome licor de cactus.

-Sólo soy yo, señor.

-Venga… deja de llamarme "señor", "general"… esas cosas son del pasado, hijo. Es mejor que me llames sólo Feng… y nada más. ¿Claro?

-¡Como cristal, señor! – le hago el ademán de saludo. Él sólo ríe.

-Eres hilarante, Bumi. Vi la motivación que les diste a esos mocosos que vinieron hoy… después de correr ese pequeño tramo y escucharte, creo que tendremos una depuración súbita. Lo más seguro es que varios saldrán corriendo hacia sus casas mañana a primera hora… Eso que dijiste, aquello del corazón, fue muy bello. ¿De dónde saca ese coraje interno para hablar así, Bumi? Es decir, al principio daba traspiés y sólo balbucía "duh, eh… aah!", pero después habló como todo un general, un líder de estado… ¿Cómo lo hace? Sus superiores me habían comentado de que era un hombre osado y sorprendente, pero jamás pensé que fuera para tanto… y usted, todo su ser moviéndose en el entrenamiento, es como si estuviera hecho de aire… ¿Quién es usted, Bumi?

Ambos sostenemos una copilla con licor de arándano y la bebemos. Nos servimos un poco más.

-Soy sólo Bumi, señor – le respondo.

-Eso lo sé, pero seguro alguien te enseñó a ser el hombre que eres ahora… Dime, chico, ¿De dónde vienes? Sé que de Ciudad República; no obstante, quisiera saber más de ti.

¿Qué? Bien… yo, no sé si debería decírselo. Llevo años logrando todo por mis méritos… nadie sabe que mamá y papá son dos héroes legendarios de guerra. Nadie sabe que ella es la legendaria Katara de la Tribu del agua del sur, mientras que papá es Aang, el último maestro aire de una vieja era de hombres de cabeza afeitada que se burlaban de la gravedad… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Gravedad…

-Sólo soy un sujeto normal con preocupaciones normales. Nada más.

-¿Un sujeto normal? Lo dudo; eres un loco, suboficial Bumi. Al mismo tiempo que motivas, tienes agallas y desgarras con las palabras… No tenía esa sensación desde que era un jovencito que peleaba en la armada de la Nación del fuego. Entré desde muy joven, e incluso estuve al mando del general Iroh…

-¿Estuvo al mando de Iroh? – le pregunto. Deja su copa a un lado, sorprendido de que yo conozca a ese hombre regordete de barba graciosa que nos contaba historias fantásticas.

-¿Sabe de quién hablo?

Ugh… creo que estoy diciendo más de lo que debía.

-Digamos que sé de historia.

Me llevo el licor a la boca. El general prende un cigarrillo, y hace una nubecita de alquitrán que asciende hasta el foco.

-Usted tiene un talento similar a ese hombre… ¿Sabe?

-No… estoy seguro. Él era una eminencia militar, señor. Era… un hombre talentoso y muy divertido que hacía buen té.

-¿Y usted cómo sabe todo eso? Pareciera que usted sabe algo más del general Iroh de lo que yo creo…

-Yo… No… verá…

Abre su pose; gira la silla y tiene el respaldo de frente.

-Suboficial Bumi, usted está hablando ante uno de sus superiores… Dígame quién es usted.

-Yo… soy como cualquier ciudadano de Ciudad República; fui a la escuela, aprendí una o dos cosas extra sobre el general Iroh en la escuela…

-Claro… Lo imagino. Y supongo que el hecho de que se llame igual que un antiguo rey loco del Omashu no influye con su pasado, ¿cierto?

Siento la mirada que me atraviesa hasta el nervio; la densidad del alquitrán se pasea por mis fosas nasales y siento la garganta fuera de contexto. Es… pesado. Mi general sabe intimidar hasta al más cruel de los soldados, lo admito.

Suspiro…

-De acuerdo… le contaré – digo.

Regresa la silla a su posición normal, y me sirve más licor.

-Comience…

-¿Qué quiere saber de mí?

-Todo…

Bebo un trago antes de comenzar… no quería decirlo, pero estoy ante sus órdenes. El general ha sido un hombre generoso ante mí, y no, no puedo fallarle ahora.

-General… hay papeles en las oficinas, allí usted puede ver todo sobre mis orígenes; tengo todos mis papeles en regla, incluso mis vacunas contra la pentaricela.

-Bumi… ¡Ah, suboficial Bumi! ¿Qué es aquello que no quiere que sepa? ¿Sabe? Me está preocupando su actitud… ¿Quién es usted… y cómo se llama?

-¿Qué?

-Algo me está ocultando…

-No, general. No es lo que usted…

-¿Entonces qué es? Bien puedo ir ahora a corroborar su ascendencia, pero quiero oírlo de su viva voz, porque sé que usted es accesible, soldado. No es usted como el resto de los soldados, usted tiene algo que me inquieta; es un raro sincretismo de algo que conozco contra lo místico… Dígame si Bumi es su nombre…

-Sí, señor.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-Ya se lo dije: TODO.

Azota el vasillo contra la mesa y enciende otro cigarro.

-Usted ya sabe mucho de mí; usted sabe que _mi nombre es Bumi._

Y es aquí donde la incomodidad comienza a apretarme tanto como los calzoncillos nuevos que me puse el día de hoy… Elegí un mal día para estrenar interiores nuevos.

* * *

**~Continuará~**

* * *

**Sí, un capítulo algo corto el que hice esta vez. Sin embargo, prometo un capítulo mejor para la siguiente ocasión. Aprovechando las vacaciones, estaré subiendo capítulos los lunes y los jueves. No creí que este fic fuera a llamarle la atención a tanta gente… pensé que pasaría como cualquier otro fic, sin mucha pena o gloria… me alegra saber que les está gustando, y respecto a Fly, ya acabé el epílogo la otra noche (yeah!), y sí, es digno de celebrarse, tenía tiempo sin dedicarme tanto a un fanfic… pero fue divertido, lo admito. ¿Cuántos fanfics me quedan por hacer? No sabría decirlo: más allá del remake de "El regreso del avatar de entre los mitos" y "Mi nombre es Bumi", no he hecho planes. He pensado en retirarme y he amenazado con ello cientos de veces, pero casi nunca prometo. Lo consideraré en cuanto acabe este fic… ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá? Pues de momento está planeado para finalizar en el punto en el que Aang muere (más o menos). No sé, sería cuestión de verlo sobre la marcha… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y nos leemos (probablemente) el domingo o sábado… cualquier día de aquellos. _Alonsina's out!_**


	4. Bumi, ergo sum pt 2

**Bumi, ergo sum. Segunda parte:**

El general me ofrece un cigarrillo y accedo.

-Mi nombre es Bumi… y no, yo no nací en Ciudad República:

"Papá y mamá no tenían un hogar fijo; podían encontrarse en la Nación del fuego hoy, y mañana debían volar al Reino Tierra. Tenían que hacerlo a velocidades de vértigo y sin muchos mapas… sólo ellos dos y mis tíos.

"No quiero saber muchos detalles, y por suerte no me los han contado, pero en alguno de esos viajes se encontraron en la Nación del fuego en casa de mi tío; mamá no se sentía bien, por lo que papá la dejó aquella vez allí. Mi tío y papá partieron hacia Ciudad República para arreglar algunos asuntos, pero en aquel momento ya había un plan, y ése era establecerse en la urbe donde había mayor mezcla de razas y gente; era un país de todos y de nadie, era, vaya, la utopía perfecta para comenzar una vida desde cero, y más, donde ninguno sería más que el otro. Ciudad República se habría de convertir su hogar… sería mi hogar. Cuando papá regresó, mamá había estado con mi tía, esa mujer amable que tiene cara seria y que a veces me provocaba miedo y desolación… pero es una persona noble; ella, junto con el parte de algunas comadronas que vivían en el palacio, le confirmaron lo que ella no sospechó tan siquiera, pero de alguna forma lo veía venir: estaba embarazada, y yo estaba adentro de ella".

-Eso no me dice gran cosa, suboficial Bumi… Además, acaba de mencionar "un palacio" en la Nación del fuego… ¿Qué clase de personas son su tío y su mujer? ¿Nobles de la Nación del fuego?

-Algo así… Ellos son, digamos, gente de poder.

-¿Son de la familia Shun?

-No…

-¿Los "Ming", los "Tao", los "Amir"?

-No…

-¡Dígame!

Suspiro… ¿Debería?

-Ellos… él… él es el Señor del Fuego Zuko… y su esposa es mi tía Mai…

La pose ofensiva de mi general se vuelve un poco menos rígida; se deja caer de un sentón sobre su asiento, meditando y viendo a la nada… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Ellos son… ¿Sus tíos? Está bien, me sorprendió. Ahora veo por qué conocía algunos detalles inusuales del general Iroh, pero algo no me queda muy claro sobre sus padres… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Son maestros fuego y tierra? Son los únicos sincretismos que conozco y que cohabitan en Ciudad República… ¡Déjeme adivinar! ¿Su linaje es de los antiguos colonos de Yu-Dao, los primeros residentes que mudaron de la Nación del Fuego al Reino Tierra?

-No…

-De acuerdo, le creo. Como sea, su aspecto es más de la Tribu Agua… ¿Hijo de un nativo del norte?

-No... más bien, del sur.

-¿Del sur? ¿Su papá?

-De hecho es mi mamá.

Me mira con extrañeza, como viendo algún pequeño adefesio. No me sorprende.

-Vaya… son orígenes curiosos. ¿Y por qué se movían tanto? ¿Son diplomáticos o comerciantes?

-No exactamente.

-No conozco otro oficio que demande eso, además de ser soldado o policía, suboficial Bumi. Alguna vez le mencionó a su amigo Baktuh que sus padres mantenían la paz…

-¿Lo escuchó?

-Sí… estaban limpiando una de las bases costeras de la Nación del Fuego aquella vez; me senté a revisar unos mapas y fue curioso escuchar eso… ¿Son soldados?

-Bien… Ellos son gente que mantiene la paz…

-Sí, lo sé… ¿Cómo se llaman?

-General, con todo respeto…

-Demando saber sus nombres.

Azota la mano contra la mesa; sobresalto para mí.

-General…

No; he llegado lejos, y no será hoy cuando revele lo que tengo detrás de mí, además de un trasero adormilado por tanto tiempo que ha permanecido inmóvil.

-Bumi… usted hiló la historia hasta aquí. Dígame el resto…

-Está bien…

Bajo la mirada:

"Papá es un sujeto que no es de algún lugar en específico… No limpió su habitación en cien años. Sigue con nosotros y una vez casi muere atacado por Yakone, uno de los criminales más buscados de Ciudad República.

"Construyó el Templo Aire de la Isla junto con mi tío Sokka; eso fue cuando yo aún era un mocoso que no sabía contener sus desechos humanoides en el estúpido pañal. Todos son recuerdos de viajes por la mitad del mundo, combatiendo cosas, procurando no caer por el borde de los cielos durante la noche… Fueron años irregulares, pero al final logró establecer una casa, un lugar en donde se sintiera propio y que mamá tampoco se creyera fuera de contexto, pues su vida se encontraba en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Los tiempos estaban cambiando de forma drástica, y un maestro aire que quería estar con una sureña maestra agua no podía vivir ni en el Polo sur ni en el Templo Aire del sur… Necesitaban, usted sabe, vivir su vida en un lugar propio… Y alguna vez papá me dijo que esa casa la construyó para una personita…"

-¿Usted? – pregunta el general.

Asiento.

-Porque quería verme crecer hasta que alcanzara una nube… eso dijo una vez, poco tiempo antes de que viniera a la armada…

Él ya está atando cabos sobre lo que estoy diciendo. El hecho de mencionar las palabras "Templo" y "maestro aire" le acaban de iluminar el panorama…

-Pensé que el avatar Aang tenía sólo dos hijos… Una maestra agua y un maestro aire. Es lo que me habían comentado.

Veo hacia el techo; sí… las habladurías son las mismas. Desde que recuerdo, soy siempre aquello que la tía Toph llama "La quinta llanta del carro", como esos que jalan los caballos elegantes que pasean a sus dueños elegantes por las más elegantes callejuelas de la ciudad.

A veces olvido que soy eso: una quinta llanta.

-Siempre dicen eso… ¡Ja…ja!

Alcanzo a reírme. El general se sorprende por mi gesto inusitado.

-Le comentaron mal, general – le respondo –; son tres. Siempre han sido tres…

Bajo la cabeza y vuelvo a verme las manos…

_-Siempre he sido ciega, Bumi. Pero logré ver con el poder de la tierra… es como si viera con mis pies. _

_-¿Entonces no ves?_

_-Sólo veo de otra manera, Bumi. _

_-¿Y cómo se ve de… "otra manera"?_

_-Es cuestión de saber lo que tienes… _

_-Pero yo no tengo nada para patear traseros como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, tía Toph._

_-¡Bumi! ¿Qué te dije sobre decir malas palabras?_

_-Lo siento, mamá._

_-Cálmate, reina del azúcar. Bumi necesita relajarse…_

_-Ser majadero no te relaja…_

_-¡Eso es lo que tú piensas! Te decía, Bumi… Patear traseros requiere talento, sí. Es como dos octavos de fuerza… y el resto está en tener ganas de patearlos._

_-No sé por qué dejo que Bumi escuche tus pláticas, Toph._

_-Lo siento por no ser delicada como tú, reina del azúcar. Pero es la cruda realidad, y Bumi tendrá que afrontarla algún día… ya tiene diez años._

_-Debo ser… ¿diferente? Debo ver… diferente._

Volteé hacia la estatua de papá, la misma que vigila Ciudad República… ¿Qué no se podía ver desde allí? ¿Qué todo podía lograr? Estas manos eran pequeños trozos de carne de un mancebo inútil...

-Sólo porque veo de otra forma, dicen que no soy su hijo.

-Suboficial… Yo, vaya… no sé qué decir. Jamás pensé que usted… fuera, ya sabe. ¿Por qué nunca dijo algo? Es decir, cualquiera adoraría ir por la armada y presumir que sus padres son héroes de leyenda.

-¿Y para qué?

-Porque la vida le sería más fácil… habría ascendido a rangos más altos con sólo decir que su tío es el Señor del fuego.

-Eso le habría quitado la emoción a mi labor, general, y usted no sabe, pero el resto de los soldados me hubieran comido vivo si supieran mi origen. Yo quería ser algo más que el hijo por el que todos tenían lástima… Quería, ¿sabe? Yo quería dejar de sentirme miserable por no tener poderes. ¿Acaso era tan malo no tenerlos? Una vez salté de la ventana de mi habitación para probar que tenía poderes de aire control… ¿Lo sabe?

"Mi hermano Tenzin había descubierto sus poderes de aire-control siendo un mocoso de apenas unos meses de nacido; estornudó, y literal, era un mocoso que ni siquiera podía limpiarse la narizota que tiene. Llegó hasta la viga de la cocina, y mamá no había entendido cómo era que un bebé podía llegar tan alto… hasta que volvió a estornudar, y entendieron que Tenzin era el elegido de papá. Él quería un maestro aire tanto como cualquier mortal quiere respirar o comer…

"Al poco tiempo supe que la atención total era para él. A veces mamá y papá me veían como algo peor que un paria, como si no tener poderes me hiciera algo así como un moribundo, alguien a quien se le tiene compasión por el hecho de ser 'incapaz' de dominar un elemento. Llegué a oír entre la acolitadura cosas como '¡Pobre Bumi! Debe ser horrible ser alguien como él, sin poderes'…

"Varias veces intenté probar que valía algo; papá esperó varias veces el momento en que me saliera aire por las manos y no sólo por el trasero. Mamá quería verme haciendo oleajes inmensos en el estanque… Pero no fue así, y parecía que el tiempo se consumía; no mostré rastro alguno de su estirpe… ¡Los dos héroes magnos, los dos grandes maestros, el epítome del control en el mundo! ¡¿Cómo?! Ellos, consumados al fin, ¡tenían a un zoquete que no podía hacer absolutamente nada."

Me percato que estoy de pie y con toda la botella en la mano; con el otro brazo, el izquierdo, estoy haciendo una escuadra y recargándome contra la pared. El general no deja de verme, absorto y callado.

-Bumi…

-¿Sabe cuánto me frustré? Esa vez me arrojé por la ventana y ¡Zaz! Caí; era un zoquete que tenía la cabeza golpeada y que fue recogido por acólitos, llevado a su cuarto y que mantuvo en suspenso a todos ellos… Fue lo más emocionante que pasó en esa semana. El templo era más que aburrido…

Golpeo la pared a puño cerrado; no recordaba que esto doliera así. No es el puñetazo; es lo que estoy diciendo, y vaya que el licor es fuerte…

-Si quiere puede parar, suboficial. No es necesario que resucite esos viejos recuerdos sin una razón real… Además, ya sé bastante. Tu nombre es Bumi…

Lo veo, anonadado. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Mañana debemos seguir con el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, y créame que no es tarea fácil tenerlos atentos. Usted lo logrará…

Me toma por el hombro.

-Tengo una hija y dos hijos. Ella vive en Ciudad República, uno de mis hijos es doctor en una provincia del Reino Tierra, y el otro es abogado en la Nación del fuego. ¿Sabe? Usted será como mi hijo a partir de ahora; tenemos en común ser hijos de maestros y que nos vean como algo peor que excremento por el hecho de no tener poderes… Sé lo que ha vivido, y puedo decir que me agradó mucho, suboficial Bumi.

Posteriormente, me hace la señal del saludo y correspondo.

-Buenas noches, Bumi – me dice.

-Buenas noches, general.

Salgo con la botella de licor hasta mi habitación; hace una noche bastante agradable, quieta, algo que no sentía en años…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_-Bumi triste – alcanzó a decir Kya._

_Tenzin jugueteaba con una sonaja sobre un trozo de tela; Kya se acercó a mí._

_-Déjame en paz, mocosa – dije._

_-No soy mocosa._

_-Sí… ni siquiera puedes hablar._

_-Bumi triste… ¿por qué Bumi triste?_

_La mire… ¿Ella entendía que estaba así? No podía ser, los niños alegaban cosas sin sentido._

_-No te importa._

_-Si Bumi triste, Kya triste._

_Se sentó a mi lado… ¿Cuántos años tenía? No recuerdo, quizás tres._

_Frunció el seño como yo lo estaba haciendo. Tenzin dejó su sonaja… nos miró, y se sentó a mi lado. Perfecto… estaba en medio de ellos dos._

_-Aléjense de mí, mocosos. _

_-Mocoso – articuló Kya._

_El pequeño calvito no dijo nada y sólo rió._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_-Mocoso._

_Me enojé, pero no sabía qué hacer… era mi hermana, la menor. Seguía con el ceño fruncido, yo también. Estábamos enojados pero no recuerdo el porqué._

_De repente, Kya se acercó y me abrazó._

_-Kya quiere Bumi alegre._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? No entendía qué hacía. Sin embargo, era una sensación reconfortante y, por algún motivo no me desagradaba… Era pensar que la razón de mi enojo en realidad no me hacía enojar. Mi hermana no se veía como alguien especial, y mucho menos el mocoso de Tenzin, que viendo a Kya abrazarme, pronto él le siguió… pasé de las lágrimas de coraje a una sensación de relajación total, como después de un buen cigarro o el dormir después de una noche de fiesta en algún burdel de aquellos que sólo conoce el capitán de la nave._

_No supe cómo responder; sólo los abracé y ya... al pequeño trozo de carne que de un solo gas de su trasero se elevó de súbito, y una niña que me sonrió; ellos no me trataban como el paria que veían los demás… no en ese momento._

_-Bumi, hijo, sabes si…_

_Mamá llegó y… sí, vio la escena. Volteé_

_-¿Qué pasó mamá?_

_-Nada, hijo. Sólo…venía a ver si…_

_Olió algo en el ambiente. Le cambió la cara de la nada; algo andaba mal._

_-Bumi… _

_Me miró. ¿Qué había olvidado?_

_-¿Bumi…? Tenzin ya huele mal._

_Sí… ese niño defecó por todo su blanco pañal. Decía yo que no podía oler tan mal, ¡me había bañado el día anterior!_

_-Yo, lo siento – dije, me miré los zapatos –, olvidé que debía cambiarlo…_

_-Está bien, cariño – suspiró –, es sólo que estoy con los ánimos mal.._

_Levantó al calvito para cambiarlo ella misma. _

_-¿Papá no está?_

_-No ha regresado. _

_-Hace años que se fue…_

_-Seguro que vendrá pronto, cariño._

_-Kya extraña papá – dijo la pequeña._

_-También yo, cariño… También yo – suspiró de nuevo. En ese solo gesto se hacía cachitos, como frutos secos._

_-Pero él me dijo que volvería hoy, mamá. Lo dijo…_

_-Tu padre siempre promete, cariño… A veces no sé ni qué creer._

_Sabía que no lo decía ni preocupada ni triste, sino que pareciera tener cierta frustración guardada en que ese hombre no apareciera. Fue, creo, la peor época para que mamá y papá fueran eso que son… Ella, furibunda a cada minuto, extrañando a papá y detestándolo en sus ausencias que duraban meses. Él… de acuerdo, hacía su labor con el mundo, yendo de templo en templo, vigilando que los acólitos estuviesen haciendo su labor como se debía. No es que fuesen incompetentes, pero alguien debía vigilar, y mamá duraba temporadas con la molestia hasta el cuello; a Kya le daba igual, yo era lo primero que veía cuando no había nadie más en los alrededores, y Tenzin sólo comía, hacía popo, lloraba y me vomitaba bolas de aire… y hacía su famoso flatulencia-control sólo por fastidiarme. _

_Era una cercanía muy distante… incluso yo la sentía. _

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los reclutas se redujeron a un mísero número de veinte… el general tenía razón, hoy habría una depuración súbita, similar a un efecto laxante de ciruelas de mar con una dotación de salvado de las llanuras del Reino Tierra. No hay mejor remedio que ése.

Todos somos un asco, por lo que les ordeno que se duchen en cuanto puedan. Nos retiramos y es hora de la comida; tomo un baño rápido, y no lo sé, debería afeitarme en cuanto pudiera…

Alguien llama a la puerta:

-Suboficial Bumi, tiene entrega de correspondencia.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Es cada mes…

-Ya veo… Se ha ido rápido, ¿no muchacho?

Abro, saliendo con la toalla enredada por la cintura.

-Cúbrase, suboficial Bumi – me responde el chico que reparte el correo.

-Lo haré cuando yo quiera – digo, cerrando con un golpe seco.

Esta vez tengo algo más de sobres… Mmmm… podría jurar que me metí en problemas. Ahora entiendo por qué papá me hacía esa misma pregunta todo el tiempo.

Alcanzo a ver la leyenda "_Templo aire de la isla"_ en una de ellas, mientras que en la otra se lee algo como "_Teniente general Nichiren"…_ ¿Para qué me mandaría llamar el mayor de los oficiales?

Tomo el sobre; parto el lomo y sale un papel.

_Suboficial Bumi._

_Región militar diecisiete, Ba Sing Se._

_Por medio de la presente, extiendo una atenta invitación a usted y a su familia a la cena de gala que se lleva a cabo durante los meses precedentes a La noche de los espíritus. _

_Como sé que está en su conocimiento, la cena-baile se lleva a cabo en una urbe diferente cada año, y en esta ocasión se efectuará en las inmediaciones del palacio real de Ba Sing Se, siendo así un acontecimiento especial._

_Se solicita portar su uniforme correspondiente y la presencia de los acompañantes que usted crea menester. _

_Sin más por el momento, quedo de usted._

_Teniente general Nichiren._

El baile… olvidaba que estábamos en esa estúpida época.

No puedo creerlo. ¿Familia?

Lo más cercano que tengo a mi familia es… es…

Está bien, estoy solo…

O tengo al general de división, el buen Huei Feng. ¡Perfecto! Pero no tengo gran cosa en realidad…

De acuerdo, tengo más cartas.

¿Y ésta?

_Posada "Oma y Shu"._

_Calle Loto #234. Anillo bajo, Ba Sing Se._

¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo a nadie de aquella parte del mundo. Sólo estuve una ocasión, aquella en la que desconocí cómo terminé en una habitación con la sargento Izumi. A eso le siguió una enorme resaca… Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

Sin embargo, esto no es mío. Veré que es.

_Hola, Bumi._

_La dirección seguro te parece distante, ¿no es verdad? Soy yo, Kya. Hasta hace algunos días me enteré de tu presencia en Ba Sing Se (en la prisión, por faltas "a la moral de los buenos ciudadanos de una urbe respetable como es ésta", sí, y lo dijo la tía Toph: la peor ciudad del mundo). Logré salir hace algunos días con ayuda de algunos amigos nómadas con quienes me topé en fechas recientes… estuvimos protestando en una plaza principal de la ciudad, justo frente a la estación de policía y ejército del Reino Tierra, los cuales están mandando frentes de ataque al sur del Reino Tierra, a algunas de las provincias más pobres… hay hambrunas y levantamientos constantes; han robado algunos granos. _

_Por ello estuve tres días en prisión, pero logré salir después, con ropa y todo._

_El número de la posada en donde estoy es 5-3-6-4. _

_Kya._

Bien… Kya protestó desnuda en Ba Sing Se. Siendo ella, no me sorprende. Sin embargo, eso resuelve mis dudas. ¿La familia en el baile de gala? Tengo una idea...

* * *

**~Continuará~**

* * *

**Fe de erratas: en el capítulo anterior hubo un cambio raro de "licor de cactus" a "licor de arándano". Me disculpo... verán, no tengo un beta reader y generalmente doy sólo un scan antes de publicar. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y pronto vendrá la acción a la Bumi. Ahora son capítulos de introspección... Nos leemos en algún día de estos :)**


	5. Una casa de papel

**Aquí, haciendo update. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y perdón si les parece algo tedioso el capítulo... no tiene tanta acción, pero sí algunos momentos muy de hermanos. Me disculpo si no pongo lenguaje explicito, pero fanfiction me censura palabras (en flatulencia-control no quería poner flatulencia sino otra palabra, pero de inmediato la censura... ¡carajo! Y sí, pienso que en el unvierso avatar debe haber vicios, sólo que Nick no deja que se muestren en pantalla y por eso no los vemos... lo digo porque aquí hay alcohol y cigarrillos... ah, y mota. Sorry). Estoy con gripe, entonces me puse como maniática a escribir esto en la tarde, y para los que quieren que termine FLY, la siguiente semana, juro amarrarme los pantalones.**

* * *

**Una casa de papel.**

Kya ya canturreaba "Túnel secreto" a la par de papá desde muy pequeña. Cualquiera diría que sería una dupla padre-hija casi sobresaliente...

Pero una ausencia pesa más que un golpe, y Kya no logró salir de ese cabo. Nació con la sangre nómada de papá, no puedo culparla de su afán de salir volando de ese islote en cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente… Y cuando yo tuve la edad, decidí que mi destino no estaba en perseguir a un puñado de cabezas afeitadas... tal vez la sal de Ciudad República alimentó mi ánimo de salir a alta mar como algo más que sólo Bumi, el zoquete que fingía ayudar a su padre, al avatar... ¡ja, ja! Quizá mamá habría hecho lo mismo, de no ser que en verdad amaba a papá, así como amo mi trabajo; es lo que te da una razón para respirar, incluso cuando te fastidie levantarte a las cinco de la mañana a limpiar desperdicio y esclavizarte cual vil cerdo-gallina.

Voy por el anillo bajo de Ba Sing Se, buscando algún lugarzucho llamado "Oma y Shu"... Kya no sabe en dónde se mete ni por qué; hoy está en la gran capital, mañana estará en provincia... Después estará en prisión, luego ayudando gente, más adelante protestando y después en calma y fumando cosas extrañas con sus amigos nómadas, montando peces cerca de Kyoshi y...

Al fin doy con esa casucha, cuyo letrero en sí no es ostentoso.

Toco, y llaman desde adentro.

-¿Quién?

-Busco a Kya, es una chica que...

-¿Qué quiere?

Este sujeto es exasperante.

-Sólo busco a Kya...

-Si es policía, olvídese, no hay nadie por aquí...

-No soy policía, no soy autoridad... Sólo quiero ver a mi hermana.

Escucho el cerrojo abriéndose. Se asoma un hombre asustadizo, con expresión de gato-mapache.

-¿A su hermana? - me dice.

Asiento.

Cierra la puerta. Escucho que grita.

-¡Kya! ¡Te buscan acá! ¡Es un tal...

Vuelve a abrir:

-¿Cómo dijo que se llama, amigo?

-Bumi...

Azota la puerta de nueva cuenta.

-¡Es un tal Bumi!

-¡Enseguida bajo! – es su voz, la de ella.

Abre... otra vez.

-Pase y tome asiento. Su hermana baja en un rato, maestro.

-Deje de llamarme maestro... no soy nada de eso.

-Qué aguafiestas eres, amigo...

El hombre de aspecto nomádico se sube por las escaleras, haciendo un golpeteo sobre madera rústica. Seguro este lugar debe tener años de existir...

_-¡Bumi! ¡Di algo gracioso!_

_-Uh… ¿Algo gracioso?_

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te extrañé, Bumi!_

_-Sé que te metiste en problemas, Kya. ¿Y qué me dices, pequeño calvito?_

_-Deja de llamarme "pequeño calvito", Bumi. Necesitas madurar…_

_-Y tú necesitas decirle a Lin que en verdad te gusta…_

_-Mira, ya se sonrojó._

_-¡Silencio, Kya!_

_-Mi hermano con voz de pato-tortuga está enamorado… Está bien, Tenzin, llega esa época en la que quieres estar con una chica… y antes te disgustaban._

_-¿Hola? ¿Olvidan que su hermana está aquí y hablan de chicas?_

-¿Buenos días?

-¿Kya?

-¿Bumi? ¡Bumi!

Su voz suena distinta. Está… llena de vida. Hace no mucho tiempo sonaba apagada, muerta, incluso con la rabia que le afloraba. Podría pensar que necesitaba más fibra en el desayuno frugal que solíamos consumir en el Templo, pero aquello ya tenía bastante fibra. Eso… o las hierbas extrañas que fuma con sus amigos le han regresado algo de lo que ya no tenía.

Ambos nos abrazamos; es un gesto cálido, y como dije, renovado.

-Pensé que tardarías más en llegar hasta mí – dice.

-En cuanto vi la carta, decidí que sería mejor venir antes de que volvieras a protestar…eh, tú sabes…

-Sí, tal vez no debí mencionártelo, Bumi.

-También lo vi en los periódicos de días pasados… pero evadí las fotos.

Me mira por todos lados.

-¿Y tu uniform….

Le tapo la boca.

-¡Shhhh! Es una misión especial… si tus raros anfitriones me hubieran visto uniformado, ni siquiera me habrían dejado poner un pie aquí. Además, es mi día de descanso.

-Admito que es raro verte como un civil, Bumi. Te sienta bien.

-¿Uh, gracias?

-Este no es lugar para hablar… ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

-¿Almorzar? Verás…

Siento el gruñir salvaje de la fiera que tengo en la panza. Kya lo escuchó, yo lo vivo…

-Necesitas arrojar algo a esa bestia que tienes por estómago, Bumi. Te llevaré a un lugar especial.

-¿No es alguna comuna, cierto?

Tiene la mirada inquisitiva de siempre.

-Está bien, tú sólo llévame – remato.

Ambos salimos de Oma y Shu; se despide de su amigo raro y nos conducimos a través de la larga calle que tuve que recorrer.

-Por aquí hay unos fideos que seguro amarás…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Hola, Bumi:_

_Espero que tengas una gran estancia en tu… ¿base militar? Lo que sea. Supimos por tu tío Zuko que ahora te encuentras en Ba Sing Se, y que seguramente estarás allí por un largo tiempo (y de ser así, tanto tu madre como yo esperamos que recibas el mensaje). _

_Tenzin te extraña, aunque no lo admite, eso es claro; Kya sigue por el mundo y… en realidad no sé en dónde esté. Lo último que supimos de ella fue que… ¿cómo lo digo? Tu hermana sacó ese lado salvaje que los monjes llamaban "inconformidad material"; lo vimos en uno de los periódicos de Ciudad República hace algunos días._

_Sabemos que está en Ba Sing Se, o ése fue el último dato que tuvimos. Es posible que ahora se haya marchado a otro sitio... Tal vez no se encuentren pronto, Bumi, pero si llegara a darse esa extraña coincidencia, sólo cuídala. No ha dejado de ser nuestra niña; sé que tú la quieres, aunque en ocasiones te cause molestias… _

_No pierdas tu toque, hijo. Recuerda quién eres; siempre._

_Con saludos de mamá, Tenzin y tu papá._

_Aang._

-¿En qué piensas, Bumi?

-Ah… En ¿nada?

Nos adentramos en una zona de mercado que rodea la parte centro del anillo bajo; gente que afila navajas, espadas, vendedores de animales exóticos… ¿Por qué no se venden a sí mismos? Acepto cualquier cosa, sólo que no vendan a la naturaleza; es para todos, pero no de todos.

-Dime, Kya, ¿extrañas estar en casa?

Voltea a verme, pensando que quizá me volví loco.

-¿Casa? ¿Estás bien, Bumi?

-Sí… sólo digo.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Salí de allí porque no me gustaba ver a mamá hasta el cuello con la ausencia de papá, y más porque en ocasiones Tenzin solía ser molesto con todo aquello de "soy el heredero del legado de los maestros aire"... Él y papá suelen salir con frecuencia, conocer el mundo, sentirse libres y ¿sabes? Yo quería hacer lo mismo; quería sentirme con esas alas de las que habla Tenzin, cuando estás por el mundo montado en un bisonte volador… Tampoco quería pasarme la vida peleando como lo hace mamá con su agua-control. ¿Crees que siquiera extraño casa? Y más porque estaba harta de las ausencias… estaba harta de que tú…

Frena el compás de reproches.

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú… eh… nada. Sólo ignórame..

-Esto es serio, Kya. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Seguimos andando por el corredor del mal de este mercaducho bajo. Mi hermana traga saliva, creo que está por…

-Tú… te fuiste, Bumi. ¿Sabes lo que fue no tenerte en esos momentos en los que mamá y papá debían salir a cumplir su misión con el mundo? Mamá tenía que estar con la Orden de Loto, papá en el Reino Tierra o la Nación del fuego evitando levantamientos, combatiendo espíritus por ahí con su magia de avatar... Tenzin y yo nos desmoronábamos.

-Pero sabían que mamá y papá volverían; son poderosos y…

-¿Qué tal si no hubiesen vuelto? ¿Qué tal si de nuevo papá hubiese recibido un rayo mortal? Sin ustedes en la isla, era un temor constante. No sólo yo, Tenzin pareciera fuerte, pero era quien más temía de todo. ¿Sabes? Estaba harta de que te hubieras ido…

Algunas lágrimas le recorren las mejillas; antes de que caigan, ella las enjuga con los dedos delicados que tiene, o "dedos de bailarina", como los llamaba tía Toph cuando los comparó con los de papá; son la misma cosa.

-Kya… tranquila – le pido.

La conduzco hacia un pilar donde no estorbemos a esta bola de bravucones comerciantes, porque no sabemos la clase de problemas que nos pueda traer.

-Estás bien – le digo.

-No sé… es sólo que… te había extrañado.

-Sé que mientes.

-Sé que crees que miento.

Los dos sonreímos.

Recorremos un tramo más soleado; uno menos pestilente y más seguro a mi parecer. Llegamos a la zona de alimentos, y vemos un lugar llamado "El silencio del jaguar alado".

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué les sirvo?

-Dos platos de fideos imperiales – dice Kya.

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

-Dos vasos enromes de agua de cactus – sugiero.

-Enseguida los traigo – el mesero se va.

-¿Agua de cactus?

-Las estancias en alta mar no te dan oportunidad de nada, Kya.

-E imagino que también tienes una pipa y demás, ¿no?

-Al menos no fumo la hierba extraña a la que olía el de la posada.

Ambos nos vemos; saco un cigarrillo. Le ofrezco uno a Kya y lo rechaza.

Veo alrededor nuestro, y está abarrotado, tanto así que una de las meseras saca un letrero que dice: cupo lleno.

-¿Y en qué lugares has estado? – pregunto.

-En varios, sobre todo en aldeas del Reino Tierra; estuve en OmaShu, y pasé cerca del túnel secreto.

-¿Y algún plan próximo?

-Tal vez vaya hacia el sur… Y no sé, quizás vuelva a casa para las fiestas de La noche de los espíritus.

-Pensé que no extrañabas la casa.

Hacemos silencio por un instante… se me acaba el cigarrillo. Entonces llega la mesera:

-Dos cuencos de fideos imperiales y dos vasos de agua de cactus.

-Muchas gracias, señorita – digo, y se va haciendo su reverencia.

Hay un barullo de gente.

-Mamá y papá te extrañan, ¿lo sabías?

Levanta la mirada hasta donde estoy.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Me envían cartas, ¿sabes? En realidad me extrañó ver tu sobre entre mi correspondencia mensual – contesto.

-Ya veo…

-Los fideos no se comerán solos, Kya. ¿Me acompañarás o qué?

Sostengo el vaso de agua de cactus… seis grados de idiotez garantizados.

-Por Bumi, el brigadier – dice ella.

-Por Kya, una nómada sin remedio… y ya soy suboficial.

-¿Suboficial? ¿Cómo fue que…

-Hace apenas unas semanas, ¿sí?

-Por… Bumi, mi hermano suboficial loco – responde. Ambos alzamos nuestros vasos y brindamos.

_Papá sacó una flauta; una nota La._

_-Un hombre y una mujer se amaban…_

_-Sus pueblos estaban en guerra – contestó Kya._

_-La montaña había qué cruzar…_

_-Y poder juntos estar…_

_-¡Solo de flauta! ¡Túnel secreto!_

_-¡túnel secreto!_

_-¡la montaña tiene un túnel, túnel muy secreto! ¡sí!_

_Mamá y Kya reían; yo sólo les di una sonrisa. Seguía tejiendo un par de pulseras que quería darle a una chica que me había gustado desde mucho tiempo atrás… ¡Ah! La nostalgia._

_Lin y Tenzin jugaban entre los patios. Desde entonces ya se veía que ambos tendrían una bonita relación cuando crecieran… ¿Bonita? Nah, sólo la de una Bei Fong y un pequeño calvo hijo del avatar, nada del otro mundo._

_-¿Algún día iremos al túnel secreto?_

_-¡Claro, hija! Iremos por el mundo y tendremos grandes aventuras. _

_Ella se quedó con esa ilusión de viajar por la tierra; recorrer los rincones, los grandes viajes que papá le contaba de cuando se desplazaban en pos de que sus traseros no fuesen quemados por un puñado de maestros fuego. Era mejor que aquellos libros de viajes que los acólitos que nos educaban nos pedían que leyéramos… varias veces me emocioné pensando en esos viajes que algún día haríamos. Pero era un momento nebuloso; teníamos una casa de papel._

-Te dije que estos fideos eran excelentes, Bumi – me dice Kya en cuanto salimos; tambaleantes tras dos o tres litros de aquella agua de cactus.

-Lo corroboro… además, tenía mucho tiempo desde que no convivíamos… ¿Dos años?

-Sí, desde el último aniversario de mamá y papá.

Las calles ya están oscureciendo. Intentamos sostener el paso. Nos sentamos afuera de la posada Oma y Shu; saco un cigarrillo de nueva cuenta.

-Fue una linda tarde, Bumi. Deberíamos repetirlo.

-Me gustaría… pero mañana tengo entrenamientos básicos de nuevos reclutas.

-Siempre trabajando, Bumi. Deberías dejar de tensarte…

-Me gusta mi trabajo. Es un modo de mantener la paz.

-¿La paz? ¿Todo por la paz? No hay paz nunca, Bumi.

-¿Entonces por qué protestabas?

-Por…

Nos quedamos pensativos, viendo cómo la fuente superior de la fuerza del maestro fuego se va de a poco; lo despedimos mientras sacudimos las manos, típica costumbre nuestra.

-Siempre buscamos cosas que no encontramos, como a ese soldado que se perdió en el desierto hace mucho tiempo… seguimos buscándolo.

-¿Y por qué no estás buscándolo?

-Porque nunca se perdió… sólo fingimos que tenemos algo que hacer.

No decimos nada por un rato… estamos mareados.

-Tú buscas la paz a tu modo, yo en el mío, Tenzin meditando, nuestros papás luchan por ello en la forma que pueden. ¿No te das cuenta? – me dice ella.

-Después de todo somos los hijos de Aang y Katara – le respondo.

Ya nos estamos quedando casi a obscuras… yo debía pedirle algo, ¿qué era?

-Bien Bumi. Mañana tal vez deba salir de Ba Sing Se y…

-Espera, Kya. Te iba a preguntar si tú…

-¿Sí?

-Es decir, si tú… ¡Ah! Tengo este baile tonto, como aquellos a los que mamá y papá nos forzaban a ir y no hay nadie de la familia cerca. Pensaba si tú…

-¿Ir contigo?

Asiento.

No sé qué es lo que esté sintiendo ella en este instante, pero cualquier cosa que sea, quizá me dirá que no.

-Pensé que te avergonzarías por tener a una hermana nómada que protestó desnunda en Ba Sing Se…

-La familia siempre está allí para nosotros, no importa qué, ¿no lo recuerdas? Eso siempre dijo mamá…

Saco uno de los tontos boletos que venían con la invitación y se lo doy.

-¿Entonces?

Lo piensa por un momento.

-Está bien… Esto es en…

-Un par de días. Luego volveré a Ciudad República y tendré unas semanas de vacaciones por las fiestas de La noche de los espíritus...

-Sólo que no tengo un vestido apropiado, Bumi… es…

-Voltea el boleto.

Enredé algunos yuanes. Ella los ve…

-¿Pensaste en todo?

-Quiero que estés conmigo – contesto.

Hace su mirada de cachorro y entonces los dos nos unimos de una forma muy fraternal.

-Siempre sabes cuándo necesito un abrazo, Kya.

Cita: en dos días, afuera de la base diecisiete de Ba Sing Se… No puedo esperar a esa gran gala… estúpida, pero al fin con algo de refuerzos extra.

* * *

El uniforme blanco que tiene las hombreras de mi rango ya está listo; puro, tanto así que parece nieve del Polo sur… "Suboficial Bumi"… sí, me gusta cómo suena eso.

Hoy vienen todos los soldados de este lado del Reino Tierra, y como sea debo de estar listo. Me pregunto qué clase de atuendo traerá Kya; debí especificarle que no usara su traje especial para protestas por la paz. En todo caso, debo cuidar de que ningún zopenco se aproveche de ella, y más en estos eventos llenos de marinos sin censura.

Me pongo el uniforme completo; rasuro la barba que ya tenía días allí, recorto mi cabello y reviso todos los detalles extra: botas lustradas, botella de licor incógnita por dentro de mis pantalones, boina. Sí, todo en orden.

-¡Bumi! ¿Eres tú? – pregunta Baktuh saliendo del baño.

-Aunque no lo creas, muchas señoritas se morían por mí allá en Ciudad República – le contesto.

-Nunca pensé que podías parecer un marino de ensueño, Bumi. Lo admito, cualquier marina podrá caer por ti…

-Sí… lo imagino.

-¿Por qué la mirada de tristeza? ¿Sucede algo? ¡Vamos! Seguro hoy consigues a alguna cadete que quiera estar contigo… Además aún eres un joven.

-Estoy a unos pasos de los treinta. Y no, no estoy mal por eso. ¿Sabes? Pienso en las cosas que dejé cuando vine acá… mucha gente me necesitó, y puedo decir que fallé en eso.

-¿Bumi? ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que tú… estabas orgulloso de pertenecer a las Fuerzas Unidas… ¿Qué fue lo que te altero?

-No tiene importancia, Baktuh. Mejor salgamos, que alguien me espera…

-¿Alguien? ¡Estás con todo, Bumi! ¿Y quién es ella?

-Es mi hermana. Estará por una corta temporada en Ba Sing Se.

-Y… ¿es bonita?

-¡Baktuh!

-Sólo decía…

Coloca la mano sobre mi hombro:

-No sé qué te haya puesto a pensar… cosa que es rara en ti, zoquete. Es decir, no sabía que siquiera sabías pensar.

-Calla, zoquete.

Ambos nos reímos.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil sonreír. Pero si algo te incomoda, estaré aquí para ayudarte, suboficial Bumi… viejo amigo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Son las veinte horas menos quince minutos. Salgo de la habitación y voy a la entrada del campo militar, donde quedé de ver a mi hermana.

-Será emocionante ver el palacio – dice Baktuh.

-Sí… será tal como aquella vez en que el legendario dragón del oeste le regresó el poder de Ba Sing Se al Reino Tierra: usando su poder de fuego y el de un puñado de ancianos maestros, se acercaron hasta el palacio central; derrocaron a los soldados, y ¡WHOOOOSH! quemó la bandera de la Nación del Fuego que pendía desde los barandales del edificio… ¡Aquel cometa de Sozin quitó todo rastro de Ozai y entonces el señor del fuego Zuko ascendió al poder!

Adoro contar esa historia.

-No sé cómo sabes todo eso… yo ni siquiera recuerdo qué comí anoche.

-Es cosa de tener una memoria de elefante-ballena, Baktuh.

Llegamos hasta el enrejado, donde algunos carros elegantes ya nos esperan, y justo allí se ve una dama de vestido azul. Seguimos de paso, e intento buscar a mi hermana por todos lados…

-¡Bumi! – escucho mi nombre.

Volteo, y detrás de mí está esa dama de azul… ¿Qué?

-¿Kya? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Creíste que estaría con mi traje nómada?

Hasta Baktuh está boquiabierto, diría que es un tomate en estos momentos. El vestido tiene unas mangas holgadas y un escote... muy acorde a su naturaleza nómada; sus trenzas típicas del Polo sur, así como un collar tejido en hilos azulados. Lo admito…

-Te ves bien, Kya – levanto los pulgares.

-Y no sabía que podías ser así de elegante, Bumi – me dice.

-Baktuh… - chasqueo los dedos. Se asusta.

-¡Ah! ¡yo…uh! Hola… – saluda y sonríe como idiota sin quitarle la mirada a mi hermana.

-Él es Baktuh... Zoquete, él es mi hermana Kya.

Hacen una reverencia. Ella parece indiferente, pero él no.

-Allí está nuestro carro, ¿nos vamos? – pregunta.

-Llegaremos tarde, y al general no le gustará eso – les digo.

Andando…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Olvidaba cuán grande es esta ciudad, y más en la inmensidad nocturna. El caballo-avestruz da pasitos por esta zona, el anillo medio. Nos debe faltar cerca de media hora de camino para alcanzar el anillo alto de de Ba Sing Se; los olores de rata-zarigüeya frita me llegan a la nariz.

Kya conversa con Baktuh, quien intenta no quedar como un idiota frente a ella…

Los tiempos están cambiando.

_-Mamá, odio este vestido._

_-Debemos vestirnos con distinción, Kya._

_-Claro, Kya… ¡Mírame!_

_Me puse uno de sus vestidos; ella moría de risa, mientras que mamá parecía un tanto fastidiada._

_-Eres todo un jovencito, Bumi. No es un comportamiento propio de…_

_-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esa estúpida fiesta?_

_-Además, el acólito Hei dijo que hoy iría al centro de la ciudad. ¿No podemos quedarnos como siempre lo hacemos y perseguir lémures?_

_-¡Sí! – gritó Kya._

_-¡No, Bumi! Tu tío Zuko nos invitó al cumpleaños de su esposa Mai; no podemos quedar mal con él._

_-Ush… será aburrido, mamá. _

_-¡Además así no puedo correr! – renegó Kya, mostrando su vestido._

_Mamá se llevó los dedos a las sienes; sí, éramos exasperantes. Mientras, Tenzin roncaba sobre la cama, ya vestido de gala y sin hacer mayor ruido._

_-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – entró papá._

_-No queremos ir a esa gala tonta – contesté._

_-Iremos, Bumi._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No te preguntamos._

_-¡No es justo, papá!_

_-La vida no siempre es justa, Bumi._

_-La vida apesta…_

_-¿Qué te dije de usar esas expresiones, hijo?_

_-La vida apesta… ¡simplemente apesta!_

_-Corrige tu vocabulario, Bumi – pidió mamá._

_-¡No! Ya tengo quince años… Kya no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir, el calvito está dormido y seguro que allá también dormirá… _

_-Sólo vístete, hijo. Nos vamos en diez minutos._

_Parecía injusto. Sin embargo, debía de ser aquello que el tio Sokka llamaba "diplomático", que es hacer las cosas aunque no quieras ir, sólo por quedar bien con el resto del mundo. No sé, es sólo que en ocasiones eso te trae beneficios._

-¡Henos aquí! – exclama Baktuh.

Nos hallamos ante la majestuosidad del recinto más increíble del mundo, el edificio con el que Iroh solía contarnos historias para ir a dormir, y aunque ya he estado aquí antes, el sentimiento me aflora cuando lo veo.

-El palacio real… - musito.

* * *

**~Continuará~**

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

_Wang Jing habrá de notar a Kya; en su afán de seducirla, Bumi se interpone, causando la molestia de su hermana. _

_Peleas, risas, más de una vida alocada de nuestro héroe y un poco más…_


End file.
